


Играй!..

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Выгораешь - играй, музыкант, играй!..





	Играй!..

**Author's Note:**

> Однажды бессонной ночью родилось это.   
> Бессвязное, надрывное, нерифмованное.   
> Большое количество лексических повторов.

Играй, музыкант, играй!..  
Вся жизнь на кончиках пальцев —  
Рвется.  
Басовой струной рвется;  
Звук из гитарной груди —  
Стон.  
Инструмент стонет, музыкант,  
Плачет, уходя в навзрыд,  
Воет.  
Под пальцами твоими кричит,  
Пылает от боли, грусти, тоски; и…  
Рвется.  
Первая, вторая, третья…  
Не переставай играть и на одной!..  
Рвется.  
Последняя струна рвется.  
Ты положишь гитару, музыкант.  
Положишь, оботрешь кровь с пальцев.  
И не закричишь.  
Снова.


End file.
